1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coaxial cable stripper and in particular, a coaxial cable stripper suited for stripping inner insulating layers and outer sheaths of coaxial cables made of different materials and having various diameters by adjusting an adjusting screw.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known in the art that when connecting coaxial cables, inner insulating layers and outer sheaths of coaxial cables are stripped off in advance for exposing a proper length of the central conductive cores, and at the same time, a proper length of the inner insulating layers are also exposed by stripping off the covering sheaths for the connection with associated connectors. This job is typically implemented, and accomplished at one time, by using coaxial cable stripping tools manipulated by an engineer""s hand. Referring to FIG. 1, one of such coaxial cable stripping tools is disclosed in Taiwan Patent Publication Number 345,341, in which the coaxial cable stripper comprises an upper body 1, a lower body 2, a spring 3, and a blade seat 4. The upper body 1 and the lower body 2 are pivotally connected to each other by using a pivot pin 10. The spring 3 is disposed between the upper body 1 and the lower body 2 to urge the front end of the upper body 1 normally gripping the front end of the lower body 2. A semi-circular recess 11 and an associated recess 20 are provided on the front ends of the upper body 1 and the lower body 2 respectively for holding a cable. At the front end of the lower body 2 there is provided installation spacing 21 for accommodating the blade seat 4. As illustrated, a buckling recess 22 is provided at the inner bottom of the lower body 2 and two parallel rail slots 23 are formed on inner sidewalls of the lower body 2 at the installation spacing 21. At one end of each of the two parallel rail slots 23 is positioning protrusion 24. At the top surface of the blade seat 4 there is provided a recess 40 with multiple blade slots 41 thereon for receiving blades 42. At two opposite sides of the blade seat 4 there are two parallel rail strips 43 each of which corresponds to each of the two parallel rail slots 23 on inner sidewalls of the lower body 2. A pin hole 44 is provided at the rear side of the blade seat 4. The blade seat 4 further comprises a base 45 having a pin 46 thereon. When assembling, the pin 46 passes through the pin hole 44. A buckling member 47, which protrudes from the rear side of the base 45, engages with the buckling recess 22 of the lower body 2. The rear end of the lower body 2 defines a cylindrical opening 25. When a uses needs to strip a coaxial cable, he or she disposes the coaxial cable on the recess 40 of the blade seat 4. The coaxial cable is tightly gripped by the semi-circular recess 11 that is urged by the spring 3. Then, the user inserts his finger (not shown) into the cylindrical opening 25 at the rear end of the lower body 2 and rotates the stripping tool, thereby cutting the covering of the cable.
However, there are several shortcomings associated with the above-mentioned prior art coaxial cable stripping tool. For example, since spring force exerted on the cable surface is a constant force, the prior art coaxial cable stripping tool is only suited for some coaxial cables which are made of certain soft materials according to the strength of the spring 3. To some xe2x80x9chardxe2x80x9d cables, which have a covering made of hard materials, the blades installed on the blade seat 4 cannot cut through the insulation layer of the cable. Further, to strip off a desired length of the covering of the cable, the inter-blade position is frequently changed and is limited by the number and dimension of the blade seat 4. In addition, the cutting is implemented only along radial direction of the cable.
Accordingly, there is a strong need for an improved stripping device which is user-friendly, efficient and have good reliability.
The main objective of the invention is to provide an improved coaxial cable stripper to solve the above-mentioned problems.
In accordance with the present invention, a coaxial cable stripper is provided. The coaxial cable stripper includes an upper lid having a recess at its front end; a base pivotally connected with the upper lid, the base having a cylindrical pole protruding from inside sidewalls of the base, a spring being installed in the cylindrical pole, a screw being installed at the bottom of the spring, the screw being connected to the bottom of the base, the upper end of the spring abutting upon the upper lid so that the front ends of the base and the upper lid is closed, the front end of the base comprising blade seat part and blade body part, wherein at the top surface of the blade seat part there is provided a protruding rail, and at the top surface of the blade body part there is provided a recess having a blade hole thereon, and wherein the recess on the top surface of the blade body part corresponds to the recess on the upper lid; a blade seat movably installed on the blade seat part of the base, the blade seat having a recessed groove at its bottom corresponding to the protruding rail on the blade seat part of the base, wherein recess is provided on the top surface of the blade seat corresponding to the recess on the upper lid, and positioning piece and blade are installed thereon; a lower lid connected to the front end of the base and having a blade body hole thereon, wherein screw is disposed at the bottom of the blade body hole for adjusting the cutting depth of the blade body; and a blade rotation rod clipped between the base and the lower lid, one end of the blade rotation rod being connected with the blade body, which is connected to a blade, wherein the blade is inserted into the blade hole on the blade body part of the base, an engaging block is disposed at the bottom of the blade body, which is embedded into the blade rotation rod and pivotally connected with the blade body hole of the lower lid.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more clearly and readily apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.